Babs Bunny and the Pound Puppies Part II
by Tomblappy
Summary: Here's Part Two of This Epic Adventure of Babs Bunny and the Pound Puppies, The Pound Puppies' home World got turned upside down by a mysterious cloaked figure can the gang find a way to reverse this? well read part two to find out.


Babs Bunny and the Pound Puppies Part II

By: Thomas O'Sullivan

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights of Both Tiny Toon Adventures and the Pound Puppies so Don't Sue me, I'm Not Dead and I'm Using the Original Characters instead of the new characters that Paul and Joe created! Tiny Toon Adventures is own by Warner Bros. and Pound Puppies is Own by Hasbro.)

Chapter 1

Return to Acme acres

(Previously on "Babs Bunny and the Pound Puppies:" After Months after the pound puppies' adventure in acme acres Everything is ok until buster and babs bunny needs help so it's a trip back to Acme Acres. Now the Adventure of "Babs Bunny and the Pound Puppies Continues.)

The pound puppies, buster and babs were flying back to acme acres with a very serious problem. Since Buster and babs help the pound puppies the pound puppies must help buster and babs (no relation.) They landed on Acme Looneversity when they discussed the problem.

"Yo Buster and Babs, What Seems to be the Problem?" Asked Cooler. "Gotcha Grabmore invented a Machine that captured every Furry toon in acme acres." Answered Buster. "Even Dogs?" Asked Nose Marie. "That's Right Sugar." Answered Babs, "This Gotcha Grabmore Woman Sounds Like Katrina Stoneheart and Cruella DeVille Combined." Said Bright Eyes. "Tell me about it." Replied Whopper. "I've Wonder if Katrina would look like if she wears a black side and white side wig." "What are we going to do?" Asked Howler. "Try to Stop her." Answered Buster. "But How?" Asked Babs. "By Disabling the machine, because I have a copy of the blueprint of the machine right here." Said Buster. "Well what does the machine look like?" Asked Cooler. "Cooler, According to the blueprint the design of the machine looks like a cat." Answered Babs. Bright eyes and whopper bursted out with shock. "A Cat! A Cat! Whoa!" Shocked bright eyes and whopper. "Oh mah Stars and Heavens." Said Nose Marie, "No wonder we dogs hate cats and rabbits, no offence buster and babs." "Non-Taken." Replied buster and babs. "I'm a mechanic from the pound." Said howler, "maybe I can Disabled the machine." "That's great!" Said buster, "With your knowledge of Mechanics, we can disabled that mean old cat machine." "But we don't know where she is." Said whopper. We do!" Said buster, Come on everybody.

The Gang went off to find gotcha grabmore to stop that machine. Gotcha grabmore was at acme for spread the havoc and chaos and acme forest is the place were the gang is going to stop her and her machine. While they're going to acme forest a mysterious stranger stole Buster and Babs' space ship. In acme forest the place where gotcha Grabmore is spread the havoc and chaos, was still capturing the furry toons.

Chapter 2

The Jig is Up Gotcha Grabmore

"Soon." Said Gotcha Grabmore in an evil way, "I'll have enough furs from those miserable toons and I'll be the number one Fashion designer of all of Acme Acers!" Gotcha Grabmore laughed with pure evil. Then all of a Sudden. "Not so fast Gotcha Grabmore!" Said Cooler. "Well, Well, Well." Said Gotcha Grabmore. "What do we have here?" "Let those little old toons go!" Command Nose Marie. "Yeah Right." Said Gotcha Grabmore. "You and what army?" "US!" Said the Gang. "Oh Yeah?" Said Gotcha Grabmore. "Well there's nothing you can do to stop me!" "Hey Everybody!" Said Buster, "I have an idea!" "Golly Gee, That's great buster!" Said Bright Eyes, "What Can we do to stop this woman?" What we always do best." Said Buster, Distracting our Enemies." "How?" asked Whopper? "Leave that to Us." Said Babs. So the gang went to work of a plan to stop gotcha grabmore.

"Yoo-Hoo." Said a voice, "Ms. Grabmore." "Why," said Gotcha Grabmore, "Hello Vander-bunnies! I'll be Right Down to help you." "I Say," Said Mr. Vander-bunny, "Ms. Grabmore There's No Rush."

So gotcha grabmore stops the machine and came down from it and helps the Vander bunnies. For what she didn't know is that the Vander-bunnies is really Buster and Babs in disguise. Howler and the pound puppies were busy disabling the machine and freeing the other furry toons. Three hours later.

"Thank you." Said Gotcha Grabmore Thankfully, "for your co-operation" You're Welcome." Replied Mrs. Vander-bunny "Everyone, Run!" Commanded Babs.

The Gang runs for their lives.

"Now," Said Gotcha Grabmore Evilly, "Back to my Evil plan."

Gotcha Grabmore climbs up on the machine. But When She turns it on.

"What's Wrong with this Thing?" Asked Gotcha Grabmore to herself and Climbed Down the machine.

"Oh No!' Exclaimed Gotcha Grabmore, "The Engine is gone!" "But How?" Asked Gotcha Grabmore to herself, "And they freed the Fury Toons! Who Does that?"

"Wow, Buster!" Excited Whopper, "What Should we do?" "Well Whopper, Said Buster, How about we celebrate our Victory by a lunch at Weenie Burger?" Sounds Great to Me." Said Cooler. Great, Let's Go!" Exclaimed Nose Marie, "All This Excitement Sure makes me hungry." "The Lunch is on us." Said Babs. The Gang we're going to weenie burger for a Victory lunch what they didn't know that the mysterious stranger took Buster and Babs' space ship.

Chapter 3

A Pleasant Lunch

Meanwhile at weenie burger buster, Babs bunny, cooler and the gang were having lunch along with Hampton pig and Plucky Duck.

"Hi Cooler!" Greeted Plucky Duck, "Long Time No See!" "That's Right, Plucky." Replied cooler, "It's Good to see you Again." "So." Said Hampton, "What Brings You to Acme Acres this time?" "Well," Said Nose Marie, "Your friends have invited us for a special mission." "What kind of Mission?" Asked Plucky. "A rescue mission." Answered Bright Eyes. "Who are you rescuing?" Asked Hampton. "Some furry toons that a woman named gotcha Grabmore captured." Answered Whopper. "Yeah." Said Plucky, "We heard all about her. What a wicked Old Witch. Right Hammy?" "Right, Plucky." Replied Hampton, "And stop calling me Hammy!" "Gotcha Grabmore has a machine that looks like a cat." Said Howler. "I See" Said Hampton. "Yeah." Said Buster, "We Distracted Her with our alter-egos the Vander-bunnies." "Good thing I Didn't go with you guys." Said Plucky, "Other wise I'll be wear that stupid female maid skirt again." Yeah," Said Babs, "Other wise that will make part two of this Fan-Fic even Funny."

After the lunch of weenie burger cooler and the gang decided to go back home. The mysterious stranger landed buster and babs' spaceship the same spot before buster, babs, cooler and the rest of the gang even saw the stranger. The Mysterious stranger hides in the bushes.

"Well Cooler." Said Plucky, "It's Nice to see you again." "Well Same to you plucky." Replied Cooler Smiling. "We Hope to See you again real Soon." Said Hampton. Same to you Too Sugah." Replied Nose Marie Smiled. "Hey Buster." Said Babs. Yeah Babs?" Asked Buster. "Have you ever had the feeling some thing bad is going to happened when they get home to they're world?" asked babs. "No babs." Answered buster, "Why?" "I don't know." Answered babs, "For some strange reason that I have a feeling something bad is going to happened when they get home to they're world. "Don't worry babs." Said buster, "Nothing bad is going to happened when they get home. Or is it?" "Did you say something buster and babs?" Asked Bright eyes. "Nothing." Answered buster and babs. "That Didn't Sounded Like Nothing" Replied Whopper. "What are you waiting for?" asked Howler. Good-Bye Everybody!" Cheered Cooler. "Good-Bye! Shouted Plucky and Hampton, "You Loveable, Huggable Pound Puppies!"

And off they go and on they're way home. The Departing Space ship was being watched by the mysterious stranger and what they didn't know is that this stranger is really bugs bunny's arch nemesis: Sappy Stanley.

"Fools!" Exclaimed Stanley, "They Didn't Know that those stupid mutts world is being trashed. If I learned how they communicated both worlds I conquer both worlds!"

Sappy Stanley was laughing Manically.

Chapter 4

Welcome Home?

"Oh No Hammy!" Said Plucky, Did you see That?" Yes!" Answered Hampton, "I Did Plucky! And I Got it on camera!" "That's Great!" Said Plucky "Did the Lens cap is off?" "Yes." Said Hampton. That's Great!" Said Plucky," "All we got to do is go to they're world." "How?" asked Hampton. "Hmm." Thinking plucky.

While Hampton and plucky were Thinking.

"Drat!" Exclaimed Slap-Happy Stanly, "Those two idiots are getting too close."

At the pound puppies' world buster and babs bunny drop the pound puppies off.

"Well, Puppies." Said Babs, "Me and Buster will see you around." "That's right babs," Said Buster, "If there's anything you have trouble with, Contact us." "Thanks!" Thanked Cooler, "And Same to you. And if you have trouble with you know where to find us." "Sure thing." Replied Buster and Babs.

Buster and Babs Crossed they're fingers behind they're backs.

"Good-bye you cute little old Rabbits" Said Nose Marie. So Long adorable Rabbits!" Said Bright Eyes. "See you Later Alligator!" Said Whopper. "In a While crocodile!" Replied Babs. "See Ya Bunnies." Said Howler.

After the Good-bye buster and babs must land a safe place that they can see how are they going to do with the trashed world. Meanwhile back at the pound.

"Hey Cooler." Asked whopper, "Did you Noticed anything about home?" "Hmm," Thinking Cooler, "Yeah Whopper, I Do Noticed something different." "I have that same feeling too." Said Nose Marie. "Did you think something bad happened in our home while we're having lunch at weenie burger with our friends?" Asked Bright eyes. "I'm not sure." Said Howler, Let's go to our computer or the news." "Good Idea Howler." Said Cooler.

The Pound Puppies went back inside the pound. And when they get back inside no damage occurred.

"That's weird." Said Whopper, "Nothing bad ever happened in the Pound while were gone." "Something strange happen while we're away." "Hi Puppies." Said a familiar voice. "Holly!" The Pound Puppies Screamed. "Holly." Said Cooler, "Is there anything bad happen while we're away?" "Well," Said Holly, "There's some maniac is spreading chaos." "How holly?" Asked Nose Marie, "It's all over the news!" Answered Holly.

Holly turned on the TV so that the pound puppies can see what's going on.

Chapter 5

Familiar Faces

"It's Just in breaking news." Said the TV Reporter, "Some hooded stranger is spreading chaos all over the City." "The mysterious stranger destroys the park." Continued the TV Reporter, Causes havoc on the buildings, all of the people of the city we're frighten." "What mean, cruel, nasty and evil person will destroy happy and peaceful city!?" Asked the TV Reporter is about to cry.

The Pound Puppies were in shock of what Stanley just did.

"I knew something bad is about to happen to your world." Said a familiar voice, "You Said it babs." Said another familiar voice. "Wait a minute!" Exclaimed Bright eyes happily, "I know those voices!"

Buster and Babs enter the pound

"Buster, Babs!" Exclaimed Cooler, "What are you Doing Here?" "Well…" Said buster, "Me and Babs have the same feeling when bad is about to happen to your world." "You two guys are to be ashamed for yourselves for Lying!" Exclaimed Bright eyes. "We're Sorry." Apologized buster and babs. "That's All Right." Said Bright Eyes, "We understand how you two feel right whopper?" "Right, Bright Eyes. "Hey." Said Holly, "Aren't you Buster and Babs bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures?" "That's Right!" Exclaimed Nose Marie, "Holly, this Is buster and babs bunny. " "No Relation." Greeted buster and babs. "It's Very nice to meet you." Said Holly. "It's Nice to meet you too." Said Buster. "Ditto." Said Babs. "So Does everybody know who causes the destruction to the city?" Asked Nose Marie. "We Do." Said another Familiar Voice.

Hampton and Plucky enter the pound.

"Plucky!?" Exclaimed Buster. "Hampton!?" Exclaimed Babs. "What are you guys doing here?" asked howler. "We got proof who trashes your city." Answered Hampton. "Who?" Asked Cooler. "We'll show you." Answered Plucky.

Hampton and plucky shows buster, babs bunny, Holly and the pound puppies who trashes they're world.

"Sappy Stanley!" Exclaimed Buster and Babs. "Who's Sappy Stanley?" asked Bright eyes and whopper. "You Don't Know who Slap-Happy Stanley is?" Asked Buster. "Stanley is the meanest toon ever in our show." Answered babs for buster.

Buster, babs bunny, plucky and Hampton show holly and the pound puppies the episode: "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?"

"So That's what Stanley looks like." Said Bright eyes.

Chapter 6

Stanley's Back Story

"Why would Stanley destroyed our world?" asked cooler. "Revenge." Answered Buster. "How? " Asked Nose Marie. "I think it has something to do with us placing Stanley under arrest." Answered Babs. "That's when you guys forgot about us!" Exclaimed plucky. "Well…" Said Bright eyes, "At least you guys appeared in the next episode." "True." Replied Hampton, "At least daffy appeared as a cameo appearance in some episodes." "That's True Too." Replied whopper. "Do you think you tell us the whole story about this guy?" asked Howler. "Yeah." Agreed Holly, "What gave him the nerve to destroy this city?" "Sure thing." Answered Babs, "Buster, why won't you do the honors." "Sure thing Babs.

Buster explains to holly and the pound puppies the back-story of how slap-happy Stanley gets his way and why he have the nerve to destroy the city.

Stanley's evil and cruelty started a long time ago. Before the pound puppies' quest for the source of puppy power, Slap-Happy Stanley was a great cartoon star. His famous line is: "Now where's that cheesecake?" Until one day his last short subject was nominated for best animated short subject in 1958. Unfortunately it lost to bugs bunny in "Knighty-Night Bugs." Stanley moved to Paris. Before he moved to Paris he has this to say: "American Cinema, is nothing more than brain pudding for the common rebel. You and your precious rabbit deserve each-other." So, after all these years he's been jealous of Bugs Bunny. Then Stanley has a plan to get rid of buster once and for all: He created a robot clone of himself . One night at the schmoscar award ceremony he uses his robot to be two places at once one on stage one on back-stage. While the real Stanley is on back-stage Stanley was inside the janitor's closet climb inside the wall and bop Bugs Bunny's head and kidnapped bugs and framed daffy for the kidnapping of bugs and stealing his schmoscar.

Buster, Babs Bunny Hampton and Plucky are trying to solve the mystery. Hampton and plucky are dressed up as ninjas to get daffy out of jail then it backfired. Now the mystery is in the hands of buster and babs bunny. They Looked for some clues and one of the clues is a dress. And they were assuming its Stanley's. Everywhere Stanley goes buster and babs are always there his mansion and the studio. One night after they saw the slap-happy Stanley story buster and babs must prove that Stanley is the culprit. Buster and Babs Chased around Paris until they hit Stanley's mansion. As when Buster and Babs was inside his mansion they discovered that Stanley is forced bugs to watch his cartoons. Buster hand the Scmoscar to bugs and they're way to acme acres. They almost forgot about plucky, Hampton and daffy.

Buster and Babs have a hunch that they didn't explain to holly, and the pound puppies how Sappy Stanley escape from prison. The prison has a janitor's closet. Stanley stole a shovel and a pick prom the closet. His cell was in the basement of the prison. Stanley uses the pick and shovel to escape from prison.

Chapter 7

The Plan

After Bugs tells holly and the pound puppies about the sad and horrible back-story of Sappy Stanley Cooler Said: "We must find a way to fix this whole mess!" "But How?" "I Just invented a time machine that allows us to back in time in acme acres to preventing it from ever happened in our world." Said Howler. "That's a Great Idea!" Exclaimed Buster, "Just like in the episode:" "A Ditch in Time." "Yeah!" Said Babs, "Why Would we think of that?" "So," Said Whopper, "What do you think what the plan is?" "Yeah!" Agreed Bright eyes, "What do you think we should do stop this?"

Buster is thinking of a plan of what they should do stop this from ever happening until three hours later.

"I've got a plan to fix everything!" Exclaimed Buster.

Babs bunny, Hampton Pig, Plucky Duck, Holly, and the pound puppies were surprised with enjoyment.

"That's Great!" Exclaimed Nose Marie, "So, What's the plan?" We will be happy to." Smiled Babs, "Buster if you please?"

The plan is like this: When they get to acme acres they're going to wait until Sappy Stanley shows up. But there's one problem: They're going to stop gotcha grabmore again. So they're going to go back very early before Gotcha's havoc occurs. Their going to plant a detonator inside the cat like machine. After the first step of the plan is: Buster and Babs will emerge into they're other selves. It means that Buster and Babs comes across the other Buster and Babs. Buster touches the other Buster's body and Babs touches the other Babs' body will magically form into one body. Buster's body into one and Babs' body into one. The next step of the plan is to land the same spot where they make the Gotcha Grabmore mission and wait for slap-happy Stanley's arrival. Then they fight for the space ship. Buster just explains the plan. Babs Bunny, Hampton Pig, Plucky Duck, Holly, and the Pound Puppies were astonished that this is the greatest plan ever in the history of best plans.

"That is the Best Plan Ever!" Exclaimed Cooler. "Thanks." Thanked Buster. "Well, What are we waiting for?" Asked Howler, "Let's do it!" "Good Luck Everybody!" Exclaimed Holly.

As When Buster and Babs Bunny, Hampton Pig, Plucky Duck, And the Pound Puppies got outside of the pound the gang were very surprised Except Hampton pig and Plucky Duck.

"Wow!" Amazed Whopper, "Hampton, Plucky your space ship looks so cool!" "Thanks Whopper." Thanked Plucky. "Where did you get it?" Asked Buster. "Well." Answered Hampton, "The Animator from our world designed it for us because we asked him to."

Chapter 8

The Battle is on

"Wow!" Exclaimed Bright Eyes, "That's Kind of Cool Guys!" "Thanks." Thanked Hampton. "Well then." Said Babs, "Let's Fix Everything!" "That's Right Babs!" Agreed Nose Marie, "Let's do this!"

As soon when Buster, Babs bunny and the pound puppies get on the space ship and Hampton Pig and Plucky Duck get on they're Space ship too. About to Take off and Enter they're Destination of where the wanted to go. It comes to a halt by a familiar foe.

"Well, Well, Well." Said Sappy Stanley sarcastically," What do we have here?"

"You must be Slap-Happy Stanley." Said Cooler. "That's right you meddling Mutts!" Replied Slap-Happy Stanly Rudely. "You're not going to get away with this Destruction!" Exclaimed Buster Bunny. "Oh Yeah?" Asked Sappy Stanley, "Who's going to do to stop me?" "We will you Stupid mouthed trunked elephant!" Insulted howler. "Yeah." Agreed Nose Marie, "Go Join the circus with that trunk!" "That is one Funny Trunk!" Laughed Whopper.

Whopper laughs at Sappy Stanley's Trunk.

"I Agree." Agreed Bright Eyes, "His Trunk is Funny!"

Bright Eyes laughed at Sappy Stanley's Trunk too.

"No Animator will draw something this ugly." Said Babs, "I Couldn't Agree More" Replied Hampton, "That's Right Hampton!" Agreed Plucky.

Sappy Stanley Was About to Have Enough with the Insults from our Heroes.

"You Dare to Insult My Beautiful Trunk!?" Asked Sappy Stanley Angrily. "That's Right!" Exclaimed Cooler, "You Stupid Elephant!" "Then the battle is on!" Exclaimed Sappy Stanley.

Sappy Stanley, Hampton Pig, Plucky Duck, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, And the pound puppies fight for the life of the city from slap-happy Stanley's destruction of the city. But then another familiar face in the distance of the red sky comes the Fairy Dogmother. Her friends call her zazu.

"Hold On Everybody!" Exclaimed Zazu. "ZAZU!" Exclaimed the pound puppies. "What brings you zazu?" asked cooler. "Well cooler," Answered Zazu, Holly summoned me." "How? Asked Bright Eyes, "I Thought the dog star doesn't appear every five nights. "My Pup." Explained zazu, "Every dog and everyone who has puppy power even your four new friends can summon me by saying my full name and nick name three times." "It's an honor to meet you ma'am." Greeted buster kindly, "Like wise too madam.

Chapter 9

The Past Here We Come

Greeted Babs kindly. "A Pleasure to meet you too." Greeted zazu, "We are delighted to meet you." Greeted Plucky Kindly, "Right Hampton? " "That's Right Plucky" Agreed Hampton, "Same thing to you Ms. " "Cool." Said zazu. "Hate to break up this greeting you pathetic excuse of a sorceress!" Said Sappy Stanley Rudely, "You're interrupting our fight!" "Well Sorry." Said Zazu sarcastically, "But Who is this strange fellow?" "That's Slap-Happy Stanley." Answered Cooler. "And he's the one who cause the destruction of the pound puppies' home world!" Replied Buster. "Aw." Said Zazu, "Is that true sir?" "No!" Answered Sappy Stanley, "And there's nothing you can do to stop it and me!" "Don't worry zazu." Said Babs, "He's Lying we got the whole thing on tape." "Don't Worry, My Dear." Said Zazu kindly, "You don't need to show me the whole thing and I know what the situation is." "Are you sure?" Asked Bright Eyes. "Absolutely." Answered Zazu. "Enough Mushy Talk!" Exclaimed Sappy Stanley impatiently, "Let's continue our fight!"

So Zazu was going to distract slap-happy Stanley so plucky duck, Hampton Pig, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny and the Pound puppies get on they're separate space ships. Plucky and Hampton get on they're space ship. Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny and the Pound Puppies get on they're Space ship too. The two Spaceships enter the destination: acme acres and howler is bringing along the time machine for the ride. The two space ships left the pound puppies' home world. Sappy Stanley is going to chase them by his own space ship. Before Sappy Stanley get to his own spaceship zazu blows up Sappy Stanley's spaceship.

"There!" Exclaimed Zazu, "Now you won't Stop them from saving they're world!" "NO!" Screamed Sappy Stanley in fear.

Meanwhile at acme acres howler enter the time destination of when plucky, Hampton buster bunny, babs bunny and the pound puppies wanted to go. Which about forty minutes ago.

"Is Everybody ready? Asked howler. "You Betcha Howler!" Exclaimed Cooler. I'm Ready Sugah." Said nose Marie. "I'm Ready." Said Bright Eyes, "Are you ready Whopper?" "Ready when you are." Answered Whopper. I'm Ready Too." Said plucky, "Are you ready Hampton?" "I'm all set plucky" Answered Hampton.

Howler pressed the button of the time machine and on they're way. So plucky duck, Hampton pig, buster bunny, Babs Bunny and the pound puppies arrive at the exact time of when they wanted to go which is about forty minutes ago. Buster Bunny and the Gang just planted a detonator in gotcha grabmore's cat-like machine and howler blows up the machine and all of the furry toons are saved once again. Now all they're going to do is find the past versions of themselves. The Past Versions of themselves are having a victory lunch at weenie burger. Found the past Versions of themselves and touch them and they immerge themselves into one too.

Chapter 10

The Transportation Ray Gun Got Buster and Babs

The Next thing that their going to do is wait for Sappy Stanley. The Gang waited for five minutes. But then the minutes are up Sappy Stanley arrives just in Time.

"Well, well, well." Said Sappy Stanley sarcastically, "What do we have here?" "My Friends and I are going to stop you!" Answered Cooler. "Yeah Right!" Replied Sappy Stanley sarcastically, "You and what army!?" "Us!" Answered buster, "You evil elephant!" "Well I'm going to steal your spaceship and destroy your meddling mutts' Home world!" "Not on our watch!" Exclaimed Babs Bunny. "Oh Yeah?! Asked Sappy Stanley while holding a new type of ray gun. "Whoa!" Exclaimed whopper, "What is that thing?" "It's a transporting ray gun!" Answered Sappy Stanley. "What does it do?" Asked bright eyes, "It Transports anyone to thousands of different places, cities, worlds, towns, countries, lands, states, continents, villages, planets, systems, and galaxies." "Wow!" Amazed howler, "That's pretty amazing." "I know!" Replied Slap-happy Stanley, "And I'm going to test it on you! You meddling meddlers!" "Stanley?" Asked Nose Marie Softly, "Put the gun down please." "Yes." Agreed Plucky, "Someone would get hurt with that thing!" "Yes." Agreed Hampton "and that gun is loaded!" "I Don't Care!" Said Sappy Stanley angrily, "I'm firing anyway!"

Then Stanley starts firing the transporting ray gun at the gang. Cooler Says: "Everybody Watch the rays!" The Gang watches the ray gun's rays and misses them. Slap-Happy Stanley got angry and tries the ray-gun again and this time slap-happy Stanley is really going to get rid of buster bunny, babs bunny, the pound puppies, plucky duck, and Hampton pig. Slap-happy Stanley shoots the ray-gun at the gang again. The gang gets out of the ray's way except buster bunny and babs bunny. The transportation ray got buster bunny and babs. Plucky duck, Hampton pig and the pound puppies were surprised of what Sappy Stanley just did.

"BUSTER, BABS!" Cried whopper and bright eyes. "Where the transportation ray take buster bunny and babs bunny!?" Asked cooler. "I don't know where the transportation ray took them!" Answered Sappy Stanley, "Those two dumb-Bunnies were finished just like you!" "I'm setting the transportation ray to take you meddling runts to the moon and you'll suffocate in outer space!"

Sappy Stanley laughs manically and sets the transportation ray to the moon and they'll suffocate and die. Sappy Stanley shoots the transportation ray gun at the gang again. Cooler takes out a mirror to reflect the ray from the transportation ray gun. The Transportation ray gun's ray was going straight to Sappy Stanley. Sappy Stanley didn't run fast enough to avoid the transportation ray gun's ray and it hits Sappy Stanley and transports him to the moon and Sappy Stanley both suffocate and die. Meanwhile back at the present zazu was still fighting Sappy Stanley Then a Time-Wave appeared out of nowhere. A Time-wave is when someone from the future is where back in time to alter the present that's what causes a time-wave. When the time-wave went pass zazu and Sappy Stanley.

Chapter 11

Buster and Babs are Alive?

Sappy Stanley is going to disappear from the time line forever except Zazu.

"Behind you." Said zazu sarcastically. "What!?" Asked Sappy Stanley, "NOOOOOOOO!" Great Job you lovable, huggable pound puppies." Said zazu happily.

Back at the past cooler and the gang is still feeling sad about the loss of two of their best in the whole wide world Buster and Babs Bunny.

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Cooler, "I can't believe it at all!" They're gone but not forgotten." Said Howler. "If only we knew where they are and they're fine we will be fine too." Said Nose Marie, "Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny are in the rabbit hole in the sky." Said Whopper. "Their not dead." Corrected Bright Eyes, "Stanley doesn't know where they are and I'm pretty sure that they're all right." "We'll rescue Buster and Babs wherever they are." "I agree with you Hampton." Agreed Plucky, "If they're alive that is."

After the gang started to cry it started to rain in acme acres since all hope seems lost for our heroes. But then while it was raining in acme acres a mail dog came to cooler and the gang to deliver them a special letter.

"Special Delivery for Cooler." Said the mail dog. "Oh." Replied Cooler, "Um… Okay thanks." You're Welcome." Replied the Mail Dog.

As when the mail dog is gone cooler and the gang was curious about this mysterious letter.

"I Wonder who's it from." Asked Nose Marie. "It's from Buster and Babs!" Answered Cooler happily. "BUSTER AND BABS?!" Asked the Gang. "That's impossible!" Exclaimed Plucky.

"Dear Pound Puppies,

If my assuming is correct: You received this letter after Sappy Stanley zapped us with his transportation gun. I wanted you to know that Buster and I are happy and well. We are in the magical land of equestria."

"Equestria!" Exclaimed cooler, "The Magical land of Equestria!" "What does the place equestria has anything to do with buster and babs?" asked Hampton. "Who Cares?!" Asked Whopper, "Buster and Babs are Alive!" Buster and Babs are alive! "Buster and Babs are alive! Exclaimed Bright eyes happily, Their Somewhere in Equestria, But Their alive!" "I'm So happy for them!" Exclaimed Nose Marie Happily. "Me Too!" Replied Howler. "After all this excitement about buster and babs are live sure makes me both wet and tired." Said Cooler happily.

Chapter 12

Epilogue

And so the gang is so happy to know that two of their best friends of the whole wide world buster bunny and babs bunny are happily alive in the magical land of equestria. After a good night sleep for cooler and friends, What do you think of what cooler and the gang would do that Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny are in the magical land of equestria?

TO BE CONCLUDED

THE END

In Loving Memory of Jonathan Winters

1925-2013

R.I.P.


End file.
